


vice versa

by Alas



Category: Cambridge Spies, The Imitation Game (2014), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: John Cairncross POV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果没有沉默和恐惧的饲喂，秘密只是生活中无害的一小部分。</p>
            </blockquote>





	vice versa

天知道约翰站在8号木屋门前的时候，心情堪称轻松愉快。

他喜欢一大早就来，闻着植物湿漉漉的气味，鞋帮上沾着露水，太阳一点点晒化了浓雾。虽说公务员们严格规定了八小时工作制，不过以艾伦为首，没人在乎那玩意。何况晨间散步比什么都能让他放松心情，在布莱彻利园里，“放松”和“心情”都是无价之宝，即使艾伦的克里斯托弗已成功地破译了迷式密码。

或者说，正因为此，他们才担上另一个本不为凡人所设的重担。

 

落座以后，熹微晨光让熟悉的办公室显出些温柔的味道。打开军用水壶带的热茶和房东太太前一天准备好的百吉饼，约翰舒舒服服地靠在椅子里。在正式开始工作之前，他还有约么半小时的工夫可以神游。

也许放松得过火了，艾伦打哈欠把他吓了一跳。

真的从椅子上跳了起来，就像比现在轻个二十公斤的大学时代。

见鬼的，他手里还举着半个百吉饼呢。

 

艾伦趴在自己桌上睡得正香，他到底几点钟来的？

约翰深深叹了口气，为着艾伦好歹还知道盖上件外套感到些欣慰。

等等，有什么东西不对劲。

约翰皱起眉头，盯着艾伦肩上的外套。绝不是艾伦喜欢的粗呢格子，虽然被压得皱成一团，仍可看出质地细腻，剪裁得体。他对衣服款式没任何兴趣，只能辨别出：一，不是新的；二，不是他的。

还有那衬衫，难道不眼熟么。对艾伦来说，颜色太浅了点。也许更适合黑发的男人……

停。

打住。

终止。

约翰拦住自己脑子的轻举妄动。朋友之间的情事好比饭馆后厨，是那种你一旦知道，就没办法好好生活的东西。艾伦和琼解除婚约那段，木屋里气氛诡异，除了男女主角，人人如履薄冰。那段日子过去没多久——虽说再久也不嫌长——他万分不想开启另外一段。

“艾伦？”约翰试探地摇了摇他。

艾伦不满地哼了一声，鼻尖更深地埋进外套里。这是个乍暖还寒的早晨，正如其他英国春天、夏天和秋天的早晨。

“艾伦！”约翰索性在他耳边喊起来，不无满足地看他和自己刚才一样直愣愣地蹦了起来。

“约翰。”艾伦用了大概五秒钟辨明情况后，重新放松下来，有点赌气似的重新坐下。

“你知道，重回单身汉生活不代表你能穿着，呃，” 约翰疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，尴尬地清嗓子，视线转向别处，“新情人的外套出现在公共场合。而言之，不安全。特别是丹尼斯顿，你明白。在三区的姑娘们换班之前，你还有一个小时可以回自己家里换套衣服。”

艾伦把外套在身上卷得更紧：“反正你已经知道了。”

“好吧。既然你也知道，不妨直说。我只是想把你支开，待会儿我得做点苏联间谍的工作，你在这儿会很尴尬。”

艾伦愣在当场，好一会儿才逐字理解了这句话：“你——你不能——这——”

约翰坐在艾伦桌子边上，抱着胳膊无动于衷地看着他：“是的，听到你那句胡扯的时候，我就是这个感觉。”

 

他们无言地对视，被这诡异的场景弄得措手不及。约翰刚刚大声说出他的双重身份，艾伦裹着地下情人的外套。他们最深的秘密昭然若揭，随着渐强的阳光充满办公室。

一片无声、然而奇迹般地并不压抑的气氛里，艾伦低声笑起来，带着点惊讶的味道。“约翰，我简直厌倦保密了。真不明白为什么不时常来一段。”

“伙计，这儿可不是剑桥。”

“如何？我仍然不以为耻。”

“我也不，可是——”

“约翰。”艾伦难得地直视他的眼睛，嘴唇颤抖而视线坚定，“我亲吻了他。我亲了一个男人。昨天晚上。我喜欢这样，我敢在任何地方这么说。”

约翰扭头盯着光柱里的尘埃。丁达尔效应，他想。突如其来的激动攫住了他，真相——所有的真相几欲冲口而出。约翰能在舌尖上尝到它们每一个，时间精确到分钟，地点精确到门牌号。每个间谍生命里或多或少都要经历一次，源于谎言逐渐积累产生的压力。布伦特警告过他，这叫“真相爆发”。

好像人是个塞满换洗衣物的旅行箱似的。

然而约翰只是收回目光。他叹气，然后又叹气。

“这世界有——瑕疵。”艾伦为他的轻描淡写嗤笑出声，约翰只当没听见，“无法公开的不一定是不好的东西。有时候简直相反，是我们身上最好的那部分。比如信仰，比如……”他别扭地清清嗓子，避开那个让人害羞的字眼。“保持冷静，继续向前（Keep Calm and Carry on），嗯？再说，你现在也有了战友了，神圣同盟。”

艾伦无意识地捻动外套袖子上的纽扣，一些细小的回忆让他的表情柔和，他的眼色落向不在此时此地的某处。

两人再次共享沉默，然而远处隐隐有说笑的声音。社会正在醒来。

良久，艾伦再次开口，比往常更笨拙：“约翰，多谢你的好意。不过我不、不想被‘招募’，如果该用这个词的话。”

“哦谢天谢地！”

约翰不假思索的回答略微刺痛了艾伦。他没有那么糟糕……应该没有吧？

“无意冒犯，伙计。不过你真不是做这行的材料。”约翰笑着捏了捏他的肩膀，“快回去换一套，注意别让监听的女士们看见。”

眼看艾伦又要反驳，约翰绷起脸：“想想你的战友，这也是他的秘密。”

艾伦脸色立刻惨白，这回他才是惊呆了。

“天呐，我完全没、没想到！我真的不该……约翰，你想我该跟他道歉吗？”

最后一个问句甚至有点可怜的意思。约翰转转眼睛，半扶半拖地把还没想到离开椅子的艾伦架起来：“我打赌休不介意。”基督救我，我竟真的说出声了，“回去好好打理一下。”

到了门口，艾伦突然站定，歪了下头：“我有点饿了，能给我个百吉饼吗？”

“老天！”约翰气得笑了，“会给你留一个的。现在，快！”

 

支走艾伦之后，约翰坐在重归寂静的屋里，无奈地苦笑。然而笑意一发不可收拾，一会儿之后他就大笑不已，甚至得扶着桌边以免摔下椅子。

剑桥时的记忆无端重现。菲尔比顶着一头薄荷利口酒冲进他房间，对正在写论文的约翰指天画地地咒骂伯吉斯。约翰听了一会儿，觉得大意仿佛是后者含义暧昧地赞美了菲尔比，不巧被他（又一个）新女友听见。那位火性子的苏格兰女士反应不佳。

约翰现在打心里庆幸琼是个理智的人。

有点疯狂的笑意减退，回味竟带着苦涩。正是什么也不懂的年纪赞不绝口的味道。

举杯向昨日，寄意与明朝。约翰摇摇头，擦掉最后一点笑出来的眼泪。这么漂亮的句子，我绝对说不出。是谁说的，麦克林或者伯吉斯？我打赌是伯吉斯。

他都有群怎么样的朋友啊：天各一方的、朝夕相处的，还有一个没见过面也不能见面……

说要做间谍工作完全是开玩笑。被艾伦无意发现身份已让他心有余悸，再不敢把可能暴露的物品带过来。虽然这正是他部分职责所在。

我是间谍。

MI6知道我是间谍。

我知道MI6知道我是间谍。

如果放任不管，这游戏能一直玩下去。没准反复次数也能达到159，后边再有十八个零跟着。

为掩护MI6部内的地鼠，约翰得让MI6相信泄露的信息仅仅来自于他。ULTRA-ULTRA计划，约翰想，又笑了一阵。

心情不错的时候——比如此刻——约翰乐于想象掩护对象该是怎样的人。他私下希望那也是个“剑桥艺术家”似的人物：风度翩翩，神采飞扬。天知道约翰虽然以脚踏实地为安身之道，其实颇为欣赏这一口。

只消看看他的朋友们。

人到齐了一阵子，艾伦才姗姗来迟。约翰看到他换回被草叶和泥土染上斑点的户外西装，不自觉地松了口气。随后他们的注意便回到日常工作上，毕竟，还有一场战争要打呢。

茶歇的时候，休晃到艾伦身后，毫无必要地轻抚他肩膀，好像在找线头。又帮他整了整翘起来的衬衫后领。

“看来今天早晨有人很忙乱啊。”他说。

艾伦语焉不详地嘟囔了几个词权作回答。和约翰交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

 

————————

 

“你的行为已经违反了几乎所有工作条例。”孟席斯点着烟卷，透过烟雾注视餐桌对面的年轻人。

“请您原谅，长官。不过我有重要情报，必须尽快。”他的眼睛在灯下一闪，话刚要出口，及时想起该压住底牌。

孟席斯摇摇头，多熟悉的场景啊。

“年轻人，没展示过的货物没法喊价。”

“布莱切利园有苏联间谍。”年轻人脱口而出，胸有成竹地靠在椅背上，等孟席斯追问。他忘了加上“长官”。

孟席斯充满耐心地点头：“这已经是上个月的新闻了。”

“而我知道……名字。”

“你打算用这个名字换什么呢，孩子。”孟席斯好整以暇，靠在椅背上，“此外，我是否需要提醒你自己的级别？”

“我没有非分之想，长官。”年轻人在椅子里动了动，似乎惊慌起来，“我……只是怀疑MI6内部也不干净——无意冒犯，长官。”

孟席斯故意夸张地挑起眉毛：“谨慎和骄傲，在我们这一行里只有一线之别。”

“谨记于心，长官。”

该不是吓着他了吧。孟席斯想。外勤，野心和胆子都不小。头脑尚可，还欠打磨。他心想。“如果能证明你的消息属实，我也许会在无数个外勤里记住你。也许。”

“多谢，长官。”他的眼睛又一亮，和墙上的反光装饰一样明明白白地映出他的真实心意。“间谍是约翰·凯因克洛斯。”

孟席斯不想承认他在桌布的掩盖下，在裤子上擦了擦手。还不至于出冷汗，不过他需要一点小动作稳定心神。老天，那个最麻烦，也最有希望的区。

“出于好心，我提醒你凯因克洛斯是最好的密码学家之一，正承担重大项目。要把他从岗位上踢走，需要足够——甚至过分翔实的证据。”

“恕我僭越，长官。不过，为什么要把他踢走？”

“看在——难道你是建议我们养活着个苏联间谍，按月给他津贴以便给斯大林传递更多情报？”

“为什么不呢，长官？只要这些情报是我们乐见其泄露的。”他露出半个微笑，眼睛一眨也不眨。肌肉紧绷，上身前倾。  
孟席斯明白了，这才是他的底牌。一个不甘于执行命令的人。

“离经叛道的想法。”

“抱歉，长官。”

“比尔·海顿，是吗？”

“是，长官。”

“你相信普通外勤能够晋升至MI6高层吗？”

“我相信大不列颠王国有鼓励勤勉忠诚的传统。”

“如果让你在同侪里挑个MI6总管，你会建议谁？”孟席斯的神情突然变得无比专注。

乔治·史迈利。他想。

“潘西·阿勒莱恩。”他说。

“理由？”孟席斯有点吃惊，不过好好地藏住了。他没听过阿勒莱恩这个名字。

“啊，长官……”海顿有点难为情地笑了笑，“要是我推荐心里最适合的人选，未免有违谦虚的美德。”

孟席斯失笑。海顿也露出些轻松的笑意。

“你也许会做出番事业。”他招手示意。服务员幽灵一样冒出来，无声地给两人斟酒，随后同样了无痕迹地消失。

孟席斯举起酒杯：“致难以当敌人的敌人。”

海顿也举起杯子：“和难以当朋友的朋友。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 约翰·凯因克洛斯，代号李斯特，剑桥第五人。
> 
> 1913年生，剑桥三一学院学习法语和德语。1936年被招募。1942-1943在布莱切利（和艾伦·图灵的工作区其实没有重叠），1944转职MI6和财政部。
> 
> 1951年伯吉斯、麦克林暴露，凯因克洛斯受到怀疑，被开除公职。先后任职于联合国和美国西北大学。专注于法国十七世纪诗歌。
> 
> 1963年菲尔比身份暴露，MI5的亚瑟·马丁对他紧追不放，凯因克洛斯首次坦白自己的身份。随后被报纸公开指认为间谍，但直到1990年Oleg Gordievsky招供，他的身份方才确认。Gordievsky说，在此五人中，约翰的功劳不逊于菲尔比以外任何一位。
> 
> 1995年迎娶美国歌剧女演员，次年死于中风。
> 
> 1997年，自传TheEnigma Spy付印。然而在此书中，凯因克洛斯否认存在“第五人”的说法。
> 
>  
> 
> 第一个核间谍，曾把曼哈顿计划的情报传递给苏维埃。
> 
> 把SS战斗序列递交给菲尔比。
> 
> 知晓西德核武器分布。
> 
> 公开表示过对安东尼·布伦特和盖伊·伯吉斯的反感，然而也声称从未获知此二人向苏联传递情报。（但是他曾和伯吉斯合作，伯吉斯家里搜出一大堆由他传递的文件。而且有意思的是他见过麦克林之后也立刻表现厌恶。又据说他相当反感中上阶级做派，对贵族粗鲁无礼。考虑到间谍的职业病，也许可信的只有他们确实见过面，私交如何，不敢妄言……）
> 
> 曾为金·菲尔比工作，事发后同样表示不知道菲尔比的立场。
> 
> 而你告诉我这一切都在MI6掌握中……请问女王的党证编码是几位数？


End file.
